


Pathetic

by baechuyeba



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, eu escrevi isso dps de 1 mês no fandom, eu num sabia NADA de mamamoo, vou postar mesmo assim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechuyeba/pseuds/baechuyeba
Summary: Moonbyul havia mantido a letra da sua música solo escondida por muito tempo - agora, era hora de relevar o motivo de tanto suspense.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> então, essa foi a primeira fic moonsun que eu fiz e apesar de eu achar que não tá mt boa eu vou postar mesmo assim  
> tenho outras aí pra postar então sei lá  
> eu sou péssimas com notas

Yongsun sempre tinha uma expressão irritada enquanto observa Byul com o caderno no colo e o lápis agindo sobre as folhas. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia visto a amiga abandonar o posto ao seu lado para correr atrás de sua bolsa e pegar o caderno. Claro que ela ficava feliz pela outra, já que sabia como Byul ficava frustrada quando não tinha inspiração, mas aquilo era cansativo. Toda vez que aquele caderno aparecia era uma lembrança de que sua melhor amiga estava escondendo algo extremamente importante, e Yongsun sentia seu peito encher de raiva e tristeza misturadas.

Fazia meses que Byul falava como queria fazer uma música solo. Então, quando finalmente lhe ofereceram a oportunidade, ela agarrou-a sem hesitar. Desde então, ela tem trabalhado na letra junto com o pessoal da RBW, mas nunca havia pedido ajuda para as amigas, como costumava fazer quando compunha os raps para as músicas em grupo. Byul dizia que queria mostrar a letra apenas quando ela estivesse quase acabada, mas isso já fazia  _ semanas _ e Yongsun ficava mais cansada daquela situação a cada dia.

A canção havia se tornado um assunto recorrente entre as quatro amigas: todas sempre pediam para dar uma olhada na letra e Byul sempre recusava. Nada se comparava com a curiosidade de Yongsun, mas Hyejin e Wheein também queriam saber o motivo de tanto mistério. As três até tentaram roubar o caderno em que Byul escrevia suas ideias, mas ela havia percebido e tomado precauções desde então.

Restava apenas esperar. Yongsun começou a prestar mais atenção nos momentos que davam inspiração para a amiga: o assunto que falavam, o lugar em que estavam, os eventos que haviam tido no dia, até o que haviam comido, mas nada lhe parecia importante o bastante para ter ligação com a música.

Todo esse suspense durou quase seis semanas, até um dia que estavam todas no apartamento de Yongsun. Depois do treino na agência, que havia terminado um pouco mais tarde que o normal, elas decidiram se juntar para jantarem juntas, além de beber um pouco. Não tinham nenhum compromisso no dia seguinte, então estavam despreocupadas.

Todas sentavam no chão, com cobertores cobrindo suas pernas cruzadas. Yongsun e Byul estavam lado a lado, ambas com as costas contra o sofá. Do outro lado da mesa de centro coberta de comida, estavam Wheein e Hyejin, mais próximas do que necessário. Falavam sobre o treino de mais cedo e sobre os eventos da próxima semana, todas um pouco distraídas e sem se importar muito com o assunto. Pelo menos até Wheein lembrar de como, no meio do treino, Byul havia dado uma pausa para escrever algumas linhas rápidas no seu caderno, antes de voltar correndo para continuarem a coreografia.

\- Unnie, você não acha que já tá na hora de nos mostrar a música? - Wheein disse, nem precisando especificar de que música estava falando.

Byul suspirou. A letra estava quase pronta, só precisava mostrar os novos versos para os profissionais da RBW e depois repassar tudo por garantia. Provavelmente estaria concluída até o fim da próxima semana, já que a música também já havia sido composta pelo pessoal da RBW.

Por isso, decidiu que talvez já estivesse na hora de compartilhar com as amigas.

Olhou de uma em uma, vendo a curiosidade tanto nos olhos de Wheein, que a olhava animada, quanto nos de Hyejin, que já estava um pouco tonta pelo álcool. Quando deixou seu olhar cair sobre Yongsun, teve a surpresa de não ter o olhar correspondido. A mais velha olhava na direção da comida, com seu rosto quente e avermelhado pela bebida.

Byul não entendeu muito bem, mas relevou. Calmamente, colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o joelho da amiga, dando-lhe um leve aperto. Quando Yongsun levantou os olhos para ela, logo depois de ter encarado sua mão por alguns segundos, a mais alta lhe dirigiu um pequeno sorriso.

Voltando sua atenção para Wheein, abriu um sorriso ainda maior antes de responder.

\- Acho que posso mostrar pelo menos uma parte - disse e logo riu dos gritinhos que as duas maknaes deram. Hyejin passou um braço ao redor da cintura da menor, puxando-a mais perto. Depois de se aconchegarem, ambas olharam animadas para Byul, mas ela não percebeu. Encarava Yongsun, que agora a olhava de volta com um sorriso aberto.

A mais alta, percebendo que estava encarando, desviou os olhos, mas permaneceu com o sorriso nos lábios. Inclinou-se para a frente e pegou sua garrafa de soju para tomar alguns goles, querendo coragem para mostrar no que estava trabalhando há mais de um mês.

Reclinou-se de novo contra o sofá. Em sua mente, repassa toda a letra, escolhendo o melhor trecho para cantar para as amigas. Não queria um trecho que expusesse todo o sentido da música, mas foi difícil escolher. Afinal, toda a letra girava ao redor dos sentimentos que ela havia mantido escondidos há anos.

Resolveu que a primeira parte de rap era melhor. Apesar da letra não ser tão leve nesse trecho, era a menos reveladora.

Deu um pigarro e focou seus olhos na mesa de centro. Não conseguiria olhar para nenhuma das outras garotas enquanto cantava  _ sua  _ música.

\-  _ But hurting this much? I’m used to it. Don’t pity me, no, do as you always did. Because that’s you. _ \- Neste momento, não conseguiu se conter e olhou para Yongsun, sentada como uma estátua ao seu lado. Seguiu olhando-a enquanto cantava os próximos versos. - _ Even if you poke my heart and spit out careless words, it’s only you for me. _ \- Sabendo o que vinha em seguida e tentando acabar com a tensão que sentia que crescia, pegou sua garrafa de soju e ergueu-a, como se estivesse dando um brinde. -  _ So I’m drinking a beer tonight and lamenting over my life _ \- finalizou, dando mais um gole na sua bebida e botando a garrafa, agora vazia, de volta na mesa.

O silêncio que tomou a sala era pesado. Hyejin e Wheein estavam ambas com as sobrancelhas erguidas, encarando a mais alta. Byul achava que elas tinham um pouco de dó no olhar, além de surpresa, o que lhe irritou um pouco. Ela havia acabado de falar que não queria que sentissem dó dela.

Wheein e Hyejin sabiam dos sentimentos dela por Yongsun. Byul já havia conversado diversas vezes com elas, sobre como o que ela sentia não era apenas amizade. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes havia desabafado com as duas depois de Yongsun fazer algo que a magoava, seja resistir aos seus toques, ser grossa ou apenas  _ não notar como ela a amava _ . As amigas sabiam, mas nunca imaginavam que esse seria o modo que Byul iria expor seus sentimentos para Yongsun.

Todas dirigiram o olhar para a mais velha, sem nem esconder. Ela, também, não tentava esconder a surpresa em seu rosto.

Aquela letra não era  _ nada  _ do que esperava.

\- Tá tão péssimo assim? - Byul disse, forçando uma risada.

A mais alta viu Yongsun engolindo em seco, mas ela não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder.

\- Eu gostei - Hyejin falou, com a voz um tom um pouco acima do normal. Apertou um pouco mais o braço ao redor da cintura de Wheein, tentando não ser óbvia.

\- Sim, eu também adorei - disse a menor, dando um sorriso nervoso em direção à Byul. Com os olhos, ela tentou passar algum tipo de consolo, já que Yongsun ainda não havia se manifestado, mas não soube se serviu de algo.

Os olhos de novo caíram sobre Yongsun, que agora havia conseguido controlar um pouco da surpresa no seu rosto. Mas outra emoção surgia em seus olhos, e Byul sentiu seu coração apertar quando percebeu que era tristeza.

“Por que ela estaria triste?”, pensava Byul, sem conseguir arranjar nenhuma resposta além de que Yongsun havia entendido e não a correspondia. A tristeza era por saber que aquilo ia afetar o grupo, afetar a amizade de todas elas. E Byul imaginou que seus olhos estavam similares aos da mais velha, cheios de tristeza. Mas não pelo menos motivo.

Yongsun não parecia apta nem para pensar direito, muito menos falar. Hyejin, portanto, tomou as rédeas da situação.

\- Eu tô cheia e com sono. Wheein, tá na hora da gente ir, você não acha? - disse, olhando para a garota ao seu lado e arregalando os olhos um pouco, tentando indicar que a amiga devia concordar.

\- É, eu também tô com sono. Obrigada pela comida, Yongsun unnie - a menor disse, levantando-se do chão e sendo seguida pela mais nova.

Em poucos segundos, só restavam as mais velhas no apartamento. Byul agora sentava diretamente de frente para a mais velha e tinha as mãos cada uma em um joelho da outra. Yongsun a olhava, mas ainda não havia falado nada.

Elas ficaram se encarando por muito tempo, tempo demais para Byul aguentar. Agora ela sabia que não havia volta, e na verdade nem queria que tivesse. Ela havia passado anos com aquilo escondido no peito e já estava mais do que na hora de Yongsun saber como ela se sentia.

\- Você quer ouvir o resto? - disse, numa voz baixa. Ela havia preparado aquela letra com toda a sinceridade que tinha em si, pois sabia que não teria coragem de conversar com Yongsun de outra forma. A música seria seu único jeito de se expressar.

Ainda sem receber uma resposta verbal, viu um aceno de cabeça da mais velha. Com isso, respirou fundo, preparando-se para cantar o refrão.

Aqueles eram os primeiros versos que ela havia escrito, no mesmo dia que haviam lhe oferecido a oportunidade de uma música solo. E ela realmente sentia que aquelas palavras eram as mais reais para descreverem seus sentimentos, por isso que havia falado com os escritores da RBW para usá-las de refrão. Ela ainda havia hesitado depois, pedido para os escritores mudarem alguns versos, mas ela sabia que deveria permanecer com a letra original. Era a mais verdadeira.

Sem desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos à sua frente, cantou o refrão numa voz baixa e mais grossa do que pretendia.

\-   _ Even when you’re here, it hurts _ \- começou, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. - _ I miss you but what can I do? I don’t want to be obvious _ \- ouviu sua voz falhar ao cantar essa parte, mas continuou. -  _ What if you think I’m sad? I’m so pathetic _ .

Quando terminou, finalmente desgrudou os olhos de Yongsun e olhou para baixo, envergonhada. Sempre se sentia mal ao falar esse último verso, pois sabia dentro de si como aquilo era verdade. Ela era patética por ter deixado anos passarem sem falar dos seus sentimentos, era patética por decidir finalmente falar através de uma música que ia ser liberada para o mundo todo, e era ainda mais patética por saber que ia ser rejeitada mas ainda ter esperanças.

Mas não podia conter seu coração enchendo de expectativa quando sentiu a mão de Yongsun carinhosamente segurar seu queixo e levantá-lo, obrigando-a a olhá-la novamente.

\- É assim que você se sente? - disse num sussurro e Byul podia ver que o avermelhado do seu rosto não estava relacionado à bebida. Seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas, mas Yongsun se esforçava para se controlar.

\- Sim - respondeu simplesmente. A tristeza ainda estava no rosto da mais velha e Byul não sabia quanto mais disso poderia suportar. Queria dizer que, sim, ela a amava, sempre a amou, mas não disse isso. Não tinha coragem o bastante ainda. - A letra diz exatamente como eu me sinto, Yongsun - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

A mão em seu queixo finalmente abaixou, acabando por ficar em cima da mão de Byul que ainda estava no joelho da mais velha. Os olhos ainda estavam marejados, mas ela conseguiu manter controle o bastante para elas não desceram pelo seu rosto.

\- Patética, Byul? É assim que eu faço você se sentir? - Yongsun finalmente respondeu. A mais alta sentiu um aperto no peito. Não era sobre isso que ela estava se referindo quando disse que a letra falava exatamente o que sentia, apesar de essa parte estar inclusa. Mas o foco  _ definitivamente _ não era esse. Byul soltou uma risada sem pensar. Ela estava aqui se declarando e Yongsun estava pensando em outra coisa.

A risada não foi uma boa ideia: com um som exasperado saindo de sua garganta, Yongsun fez uma menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Byul segurando o seu pulso. Ela puxou seu braço, tentando se livrar. Só queria um pouco de espaço, arrumar seus pensamentos antes de continuar com uma conversa obviamente importante demais para ser feita de cabeça quente.

Byul a segurou com mais força, puxando-a de volta para sentar. Quando Yongsun tentou se soltar de novo, Byul começou a cantar sem pensar.

\-  _ It’s an annoying night _ \- começou mais uma parte do rap e viu a mais velha se acalmar, olhando-a ainda irritada. -  _ Love and hate, this isn’t the first time, I’m sensitive _ \- sorriu de lado quando disse isso, e parou por alguns segundos. Abaixou a voz e falou o próximo verso com ênfase em cada palavra, esperando tomar o foco de Yongsun para a parte importante de toda essa música. -  _ Everyday I falling love again _ \- e, para finalizar, deu de ombros enquanto dizia o resto do rap sem se importar com ritmo, tom ou qualquer outra coisa além das palavras -  _ I hate myself for acting calm, you made it. _

As lágrimas enfim desceram pelo rosto de Yongsun, o que levou Byul a dar um sorriso triste e colocar suas mãos nas bochechas da mais velha, limpando as lágrimas com os polegares. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

\- Eu amo você, Yongsun - disse num suspiro, focando-se naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

Pensou que talvez devesse dizer que nada afetaria a amizade delas, e muito menos o grupo, e que na verdade só queria que Yongsun _soubesse_ , porque ela não aguentava mais esconder. Mas não disse nada mais.  Não teve a oportunidade.

Porque Yongsun a beijou.

Foi um beijo desajeitado, nada como o que ela imaginava que seria o primeiro beijo com Yongsun. As duas estavam sentadas com as pernas cruzadas, então a mais velha se inclinou para frente, levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Byul e a puxou para um beijo leve. Byul ainda estava com as mãos segurando o rosto da outra e não teve tempo de tirá-las, o que tornou uma confusão de braços e falta de espaço para aprofundar o beijo.

Mas, para Byul, foi perfeito. Porque foi com Yongsun.

E elas tiveram muito tempo para compensar o primeiro beijo, cada um sendo ainda mais perfeito que o anterior.

**Author's Note:**

> comentem o que acharam pfvrzinho


End file.
